


The more I bless

by androbeaurepaire



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (or at least what could be interpreted as), (that's it that's the story), (with the companion drabble), Bruce bleeds a lot, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Bruce, Illustrated, Mentions of self-harm, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: Batman, blood and bruises : a study in blue.





	The more I bless

**Author's Note:**

> So after months without posting anything, I'm back with another attempt at graphic fanfiction/visual storytelling experiment, this time with Batman. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> (Title shamelessly quoting/referencing Metallica)

 

 

_Sometimes it doesn’t fix anything, and just spills everywhere. Stains everything. It’s a mess and you know it. (You keep trying anyway.)  
_

_Sometimes it just disappears, like pearls rolling in the gutter, and you feel the loss forever._  
  
_Sometimes it fills the cracks. Not all of them, never. You don’t have enough, for that, though you give it all. Sometimes it works, and it’s all that matters._  
  
_Sometimes blue doesn’t fix black. Sometimes it just makes it darker._  
  
_(Sometimes you forget blue is only an infinitesimal fraction of the spectrum, and that there are other colors you could use.)_  
  
_(You just don’t remember them.)_  
  
_(You just give what you have.)_

_(You give it all.)_

**_(You give it all.)_ **

_(Even when you know it’s not enough.)  
_

_(You keep trying anyway.)_

 

 

  
  
-

French - **bleu** [blø] :

      _masculine noun_   

         1. (color) blue

       “Le bleu est ma couleur préférée.” - _**“Blue is my favorite color.”**_

         2. (medical) contusion, bruise

       “Il se fait des bleus facilement.” - _**“** **He bruises easily.”**_


End file.
